


A Need For Forgiveness

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Strong Sherlock, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;<br/>Kinkmemers, two facts are well known.<br/>1) John Watson, while made of badassery,is not a very large man. He's not outright short but no denying he's SMALL<br/>2) It's been established in canon that Sherlock, despite being a gangly giraffe of a man, is stupid strong (the unbending-the-firepoker incident has been brought up a few times already)</p><p>Knowing these facts: Obviously Sherlock needs to straight up PICK UP John and fuck him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock's apology for being a bit of an idiot at the Yard</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hefted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980373) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Beta read by sherlockian4ever

“You're very small,” Sherlock observed from the kitchen doorway. 

John had his back to him leaning over the sink as he washed the plates from a few days ago. He hated leaving them, but when a case calls so does Sherlock and he can't leave the madman to run through London alone. 

However, at the moment he was mad. Well and truly. His wayward lover didn't seem to realise this, though, as he stood, arms folded all the arrogance of a Holmes in that posture alone. 

“That's never seemed to bother you before,” John ground out. 

“Merely making an observation.”

“Well, don't.”

Sherlock took a moment then said, “You're mad with me.”

“No shit.”

“It was a valid comment.”

“I don't care if it was a valid comment or not, Greg puts up with enough of your shit! Way too much, I mean, I've lived with you for years, I'm used to it and I know you've known him longer but he helps you out. A lot.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “He needs me.”

“Have you ever paused to think that maybe he doesn't? Maybe he asks you to help to keep you away from cocaine?”

“He's told me he needs me.”

“Fucking hell, Sherlock. You're more full of yourself than normal. He may have needed you for that one case, but that was 6 years ago.”

He slammed the last cupboard door shut and dried his hands on the tea towel, then spun on his irritating lover. 

Sherlock's brows were now furrowed. The doctor crossed his arms across his chest and leant back against the unit. 

“I get that you get bored. I get that when you're bored, you're an irritable arse, but there is no need for the rude, incessant comments.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to defend himself, but shook his head and gave up. 

“When you haven't had a case for a long time and Greg calls, you are impossible. Utterly and completely. I'm at the point where I'm close to giving up.”

Sherlock's head snapped up to find John's eyes boring into him. “I'm sorry,” he said softly. 

“It's not me you should be apologising to.”

“It's a start. Please, John. Please don't leave.”

John froze for a moment, watching him intently. His head was low and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He took the two steps towards him and tilted his head back with a finger under his chin. 

“You're right, it is a start. Do you want to know what the next part is?”

Sherlock nodded eagerly. 

“Fuck me.”

He grinned, but John held up a finger stopping him from going any further. 

“You will apologise to Greg and you will buy him a pint. Are we clear on that?”

Sherlock pouted, but the opportunity to fuck John was too good to miss, whatever the price. “Yes, John.”

“Good.”

Sherlock wasted no time at all with shedding his pants and smiled as John did the same. It took minimal effort to stretch him, seeing as they both preferred it rough. 

The detective's knees bent slightly so he could push John back against the wall and kiss him senseless. It was all tongues and passion and John was laughing whole heartedly when Sherlock released his bottom lip. 

“I said fuck me, not kiss me.”

“I'm getting to that,” Sherlock murmured, running his lips up the side of the doctor's face and nibbling on his ear. John squirmed and tickled the younger man in order to avoid his own tickling sensation. 

Sherlock made a rather undignified squawk before he gave up with the foreplay, scooped the doctor up into his arms and pushed him back into the wall, his already leaking cock finding John's hole with apparently practiced ease. 

“I should fuck you more often,” Sherlock whispered into John's ear. He elicited a moan in response. 

This time it was John who initiated the kiss, seeing as he was the taller of the pair, for the moment at least. Sherlock thrust in and John wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. 

“You can do better than that, Sherlock,” John moaned. He tightened his grip around the younger man's neck, tangling his fingers in his curls and resting his chin on his head, more than happy with letting his boyfriend do all the work. 

“You know, for a small guy, you're heavy.”

“You know, for a lanky bean pole, you're strong.”

The 'lanky bean pole' chuckled at that and began nibbling at his neck. 

“Sh-Sherlock I'm not gonna last much longer.” John's cock was trapped between them, now leaking profusely. 

“Me- Me neither. I want to be kissing you.”

“That will not be a problem.” John used his grip in the younger man's hair to tug his head back as he stared deep into those gorgeous grey-green eyes. His back hit the wall hard as Sherlock fought for control back. 

John leant forward, his tongue out slightly. Sherlock's breath was warm on his cheek as he delved in for the third kiss of the evening. It took a matter of seconds and Sherlock was coming inside the older man. John followed suit, come making the both of them sticky. 

Panting heavily, Sherlock carried John through to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, still inside the doctor. 

“You're gorgeous,” John murmured. 

“Not compared to you.” Once upon a time John would have been flustered by a comment like that from his lover, but now, now it was classed as normal in the overheated afterglow of sex. 

“Don't forget your apology to Greg, babe.”

“I know, I know.”

“You fancy coming out of me any time soon?”

Sherlock shook his head, his eyes closed. “M'comfy.”

“I guess being small has its advantages.”


End file.
